1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to daylight sensors for measuring the ambient light level (i.e., the total light intensity) in a space, and more particularly, to a lighting control system having a lighting control device (such as a dimmer switch) and a wireless, battery-powered daylight sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many rooms in both residential and commercial buildings are illuminated by both artificial light from a lighting load, such as an incandescent lamp or a fluorescent lamp, and daylight (i.e., sunlight) shining through a window. Daylight sensors (i.e., photosensors) are often used to measure the total light intensity in a space in order to adjust the light intensity of the lighting load to thus adjust the total light intensity in the space. For example, the light intensity of the lighting load may be decreased as the total light intensity increases, and vice versa. Daylight sensors are typically mounted to a ceiling in the space at a distance from the window. Since electrical wires (for power and communication) are typically not located near the position on the ceiling to which the daylight sensor must be mounted, it is desirable that the daylight sensor be “wireless” in order to avoid the need to run electrical wires to the daylight sensor (for example, in a retro-fit installation). Therefore, there is a need for a battery-powered daylight sensor that is able to communicate wirelessly with a load control device, such as a dimmer switch.